gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Gunpla Battle
Gunpla Battle (ガンプラバトル, Ganpura Batoru) is the fictional simulated battles in Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning G, D, and J and later, appears in the Gundam Build Fighters anime series as well as related side stories. Overview Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning Series Gunpla battles are operated like flight simulators. In the OVA, players (also known as Gunpla Meisters) go to the local P.O.D. arcade, which has a Haro for them to place the Gunpla in. A giant Haro is available for larger Gunpla such as the RX-78GP03D Gundam "Dendrobium Orchis". For safety reasons, the player is required to wear a pilot suit. Game controls, as well machine specifications are based on how the Gunpla is created/customized. The Gunpla tournament involves battles between three-player teams. The performance of machine is relative to the Gunpla itself, every bit of detail increase its performance, while shoddy work makes it lower. Scale also plays a major factor in Gunpla battle; for instance, a player can pilot an MA-08 Big Zam mobile armor, but if the Gunpla is 1/550 scale, then it is actually smaller in the battlefield than a 1/144 scale mobile suit. Gundam Build Fighters Series Gunpla battles are operated on one or several large hexagonal table-like 3D image projector that are set up in various locations around the world, including hobby shops. To operate these, a person is required to set a GP Base that registers the model and its creator as well as its operator. This allows a co-op battle with the Builder of the Gunpla acting as the operator/navigator and the pilot as the Fighter. However, it is however possible for a person to act as both. The machine also projects a holographic interface around the participating combatants, with the Fighters given a pair of glowing orbs that act as the controls. Weapon and system slots are displayed, showing the Gunpla's current weaponry and which special system is available for use. The Gunpla are brought to life via Plavsky Particles. These particles are also able to fully replicate effects such as beam weaponry, thrusters, etc as well as the arena itself and its physics to increase the realism and immersion. A Gunpla's performance directly correlates to the quality of its construction as well as the materials that were used (For example, reinforcing a beam rifle's barrel with metal parts will increase its durability allowing it to fire a stronger beam without adverse effect). Through certain means of particle manipulation, special systems such as I-Fields can also be replicated, even on units that never had them in the original show as with the I-field used on the Apsalus III or new features such as the 侍ノ弐 Sengoku Astray Gundam's particle Fa Jin style. Damage inflicted in Gunpla Battles reflected onto the Gunpla model Thus if a machine is, for example - beheaded - then the Gunpla will retain said damage after the battle concludes. While technically each player can only bring in one Gunpla, the rule can be bent by using Bits or support units, as long as the builder manage to build these support units individually, make sense in the context, and/or start out attached to the unit. Examples that utilize such "loophole" including: Gundam Double X and their Bit mobile suits (story context); Gadelaza with its 154 bits (require to be built painstakingly); GM Sniper K9 with its K9 support unit. Known players/users Gunpla Meisters *Haru Irei - Gunpla Meister who pilots the GPB-X80 Beginning Gundam and GPB-X80-30F Beginning 30 Gundam. *Boris Schauer - Gunpla Meister that is well known in the world. Pilots the GPB-X38-30 Forever Gundam. *Takeru Nekki - Gunpla Meister from Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning J. Pilots the GPB-X80J Beginning J Gundam. *Shingo Asume - Gunpla Meister from Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning D. Pilots the GPB-X80D Beginning D Gundam. Gunpla Builders / Gunpla Fighters Gundam Build Fighters *Aila Jyrkiäinen - Ex-Finnish Team Nemesis' Gunpla Fighter who previously pilots the RGM-89 Jegan, NMX-004 Qubeley Papillon and SDV-04 Command Gundam. After quitting Team Nemesis, she now pilots AC-01 Miss Sazabi. *Alice Imai - Female Gunpla Fighter who pilots the GF13-050NSW Nobel Gundam. *C - Gunpla Mafia's Gunpla Fighter who pilots the MSN-02MR Hell Zeong Marine and MSN-02GA Hell Zeong Galaxy. *Carlos Kaiser - Finnish Gunpla Fighter who pilots the NZ-333 α Azieru. *Caroline Yajima - Female Gunpla Fighter who pilots the Knight Gundam. *China Kousaka - Female Gunpla Fighter who pilots the KUMA-03 Beargguy III. *Gawain Oakley - Finnish Team Nemesis' Gunpla Fighter who pilots the JDG-009X Devil Gundam. *Georgios Laertius - Greek Gunpla fighter who pilots the GN-005 Gundam Virtue. *Greco Logan - American Gunpla Fighter who pilots the OZ-00MSVa Tallgeese Valkyrie. *Julian Ayers Mackenzie - English Gunpla Fighter who pilots the F91 Gundam F91 Imagine. *Julio Renato - Argentinian Gunpla Fighter who pilots the RGC-80 GM Cannon, MSM-03C Hygogg, BuCUE Tank and RGM-79K9 GM Sniper K9. *Kirara - Japanese Gunpla Idol and Gunpla Fighter who pilots the AGX-04 Gerbera Tetra. *Luang Dallara - Thai Gunpla Fighter who pilots the ZM-D11GRB Abigorbine. *Mao Yasaka - Japanese Gunpla Fighter who pilots the MSA-0011 S Gundam, GX-9999 Gundam X Maoh and Crossbone Gundam Maoh. *Mario Renato - Argentinian Gunpla Builder who operates the MSM-03C Hygogg, RGC-80 GM Cannon, BuCUE Tank and RGM-79K9 GM Sniper K9. *Master Chinan - Mao's mentor who pilots GF13-001NH Kowloon Gundam and GF13-001NHII Master Gundam. *Monta Gonda - Japanese Gunpla Fighter who pilots the MRC-F20 SUMO and CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X. *Mr. Ral - Male Gunpla Fighter who pilots the MS-07B Gouf and Gouf R35. *Nils Nielsen - American Gunpla Fighter who pilots the MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki and 侍ノ弐 Sengoku Astray Gundam. *Rainer Cziommer - Germany Gunpla Fighter who pilots the MS-14A Gelgoog, Gaw, JMA-0530 Walking Dome, D-50C Loto and MA-04X Zakrello. *Reiji - Arian Gunpla Fighter who pilots the GAT-X105B Build Strike Gundam, GAT-X105B/FP Build Strike Gundam Full Package, RB-79 Ball, LM312V04 Victory Gundam, RX-178B Build Gundam Mk-II, GAT-X105B/ST Star Build Strike Gundam and GPB-X80 Beginning Gundam. *Ricardo Fellini - Italian Gunpla Fighter who pilots the XXXG-01W Wing Gundam, XXXG-01Wf Wing Gundam Fenice and Gundam Fenice Rinascita. * Sei Iori - Japanese Gunpla Builder who operates the GAT-X105B/FP Build Strike Gundam Full Package, RX-178B Build Gundam Mk-II, GAT-X105B/ST Star Build Strike Gundam and GAT-X105B/CM Build Strike Gundam Cosmos. He also a Gunpla Fighter for the XXXG-01W Wing Gundam, GAT-X105B Build Strike Gundam, RX-178B Build Gundam Mk-II and GAT-X105B/CM Build Strike Gundam Cosmos. *Susumu Sazaki - Japanese Gunpla Fighter who pilots the YMS-15SS Gyan, Gyan Gya Gyan and Gyan Vulcan. *Takeshi Iori - Japanese Gunpla Fighter who pilots the RX-78-2 Gundam and PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam. *Tatsuya Yuki - Japanese Gunpla Fighter who previously pilots the RX-93 ν Gundam Vrabe, RX-93-ν-2 Hi-v Gundam Vrabe and MS-06R-AB Zaku Amazing. As Meijin Kawaguchi, he pilots the PPMS-18E Kämpfer Amazing, PPGN-001 Gundam Amazing Exia and PPGN-001 Gundam Exia Dark Matter. *Tatsuzo - Former Japanese Gunpla Builder who operates and pilots the Apsalus III. Gundam Build Fighters Try * Daigo Ishibashi - SRSC's ace and Gunpla Fighter who pilots RX-79［G］Ez-SR1 Gundam Ez-SR1 Intruder. * Daiki Miyaga - President of Seiho Academy's Plamo Club who pilots AEU-09T AEU Enact Commander Type and AEU-MA07013 Agrissa Type 13. * Eri Shinoda - Vice President of the Plamo Club who pilots RMS-116H Hobby Hizack. * Fumina Hoshino - Try Fighters' leader and Gunpla Fighter who pilots RGM-237C Powered GM Cardigan and SD-237 Winning Gundam. * Kaoruko Sazaki - Song Dynasty Vase's leader and Gunpla Fighter who pilots AMX-104GG R-Gyagya. * Keiko Sano - Song Dynasty Vase's Gunpla Fighter who pilots JMF1336R Rising Gundam. * Mahiru Shigure - Song Dynasty Vase's Gunpla Fighter who pilots GF13-050NSW Nobel Gundam. * Minato Sakai - Gunpla Shingyo School's disciple and Gunpla Builder who pilots Kouki Gundam. * Mirai Kamiki - Seiho Academy's student who pilots Beargguy F (Family). * Mr. Ral - Try Fighters' coach who pilots MS-07R-35 Gouf R35. * Sekai Kamiki - Try Fighters' Gunpla Fighter who pilots BG-011B Build Burning Gundam, MS-09 Dom and Musha Godmaru. * Shimon Izuna - FAITH's Gunpla Fighter who pilots ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam. * Shota Nishikawa - SRSC's Gunpla Fighter who pilots RX-79［G］Ez-SR2 Gundam Ez-SR2 Eliminator. * Shunsuke Sudou - G-Master's leader and Gunpla Fighter who pilots Mega-Shiki. * Yukio Okamoto - SRSC's Gunpla Fighter who pilots RX-79［G］Ez-SR3 Gundam Ez-SR3 Shadow Phantom. * Yuuma Kousaka - Try Fighters' Gunpla Fighter who pilots LGZ-91 Lightning Gundam and GW-9800 Gundam Airmaster. Types of Gunpla Battle in Gundam Build Fighters 'Gunpla Battle World Championships' In the 7th Gunpla Battle World Championships at Shizuoka, Japan, 90 representatives from around the world who had qualified in the qualification tournament must compete in 8 qualifying periods of Gunpla Battle in several days. Some of the qualifying periods like Tamaire and 3-On-3 Team Battle requires the representatives to compete together as a team against other teams. Other periods such as 4 Person Knockout Competition and Rifle Shooting puts the representatives to fight against each other. Each qualifying period gives 4 points for the winners and 0 point for the losers. But, in Single Battle match for the 8th Period, the representatives will be given 2 points if the match ended in a draw result. After 8 qualifying periods have ended, 16 representatives with the highest points will be selected to enter the knockout phase. *First Period - 4 Person Knockout Competition *Second Period - Battle Royal Elimination Match *Third Period - One-On-One Original Weapon Match *Fourth Period - Rifle Shooting *Fifth Period - Tamaire *Sixth Period - 3-On-3 Team Battle *Seventh Period - Gunpla Race *Eighth Period - Single Battle Changes by the 14th championships By the time the 14th championships come, there are a few rule changes, at least for the under-19 championship. * Team consists of three people, with up to three units - be it mobile suits or non-mobile suit support units. * Mobile suits that can transform and dock count as one, but when separated, each of the parts must be controlled by one person (example used in promo video is Victory 2 Gundam, split into 3 parts). While not directly stated, this may also applied to units that can utilize Bit mobile suits or detachable units (eg Seravee Gundam). This means detachable units cannot be controlled by accompanying builders or teammates, which can be seen with the tactics employed by the Renato brothers, by having each brother contorlling the GM Sniper and K9 Unit. * Each team may use one large mobile armor instead of three mobile suits, which must be controlled by all three members. * Machines for each battle can be changed between each match, but not during the match. * Battlefields are chosen randomly by computer. * Each match has a 15 minute time limit. * To win, a team may either: ** Defeat all other team's machines, either destroy them or throw/force them out from the field. ** Have more machines than the other team when time limit reached. ** If both teams have the same number of machines left by the time limit - a tie - a representative from each team will be picked for a 1-on-1 battle. * Damage depends on the game settings set before the match. There are three levels of damage settings in the game: A through C. C is shown to be the lowest or most likely non-existent as it is used for training; damage inflicted does not translate into real damage to the Gunpla. A is the highest setting, identical to the damage level set during the previous championships, meaning a Gunpla can be damaged or even destroyed in combat. Typical model damage level during regional match is level B. 'Known Gunpla Battle Fields' *'Field 01: Space' ::Simulates different parts of space such as the Moon's surface or a Universal Century battlefield. *'Field 02: Desert' ::Simulates a desert setting in a hot dry weather. *'Field 03: Forest' ::Simulates a forest or jungle setting in different seasons on Earth or inside a colony. In a colony stage, damage to the colony structure will result in an adverse change in atmosphere, with strong winds drawing all objects into the hole. A Gunpla loses by ring-out if it is sucked out of the colony. *'Field 04: Mountain' ::Simulates a mountain setting in different seasons. *'Field 05: City' ::Simulates either an Earth city or the inside of a colony. As with the forest stage, colony city stages are susceptible to structural damage. *'Field 07: Ruins' ::Simulates a city ruins setting. *'Field 09: Canyon' ::Simulates a canyon or gorge landscape in daytime or nighttime settings. *'Field 11: Castle' ::Simulates a Feudal Japanese castle grounds. *'Field 12: Island' ::Simulates a small Island with combination of Forest, Canyon, and other possible field type *'Field 13: Tundra' ::Simulates a polar environment with low temperatures. *'Battle Royal' ::Combines all fields into one to accommodate multiple Gunpla. Players starting in the space field can make an atmospheric entry to Earth to continue their battles in the other fields. *'Gunpla Race' ::A single race track built around the forest field. Picture Gallery Battle 2.jpeg Battle 3.jpeg Gunpla battle.jpeg Aila & Quebeley Papillon.jpg Mao & Gundam X Maoh.jpg Meiji & Kampfer Amazing.jpg Nils & Sengoku Astray.jpg gundam-final.JPG|Gunpla World Battle Final Round Matches Category:Gunpla Category:Gunpla Builders Category:Build Fighters